Scott Mcneil Justin's Version Of Mediamass
the Most Legendary Australian Voicer and Canadian Ocean Group Actor Ever Christopher Sabat Of Funimation's Dragonball z's Counterpart the Ocean Group Frank Welker Selected Filmography All Dragonball Credits Ocean Group Dub ''Dragon Ball Kai'' — Piccolo, Jeice and Dr. Brief *''Dragon Ball Z'' — Piccolo, Majin Buu, Old Supreme Kai, Android 16, Dr. Brief, Jeice, Turtle, South Kai, Dabura, Killa, Mercenary Tao, Farmer and King Piccolo *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' — Piccolo *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' — Piccolo, Daiz, Rasin and Oolong *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' — Piccolo and Turtle *''Escaflowne'' — Jajuka *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' — Van Hohenheim *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' — Van Hohenheim *''Highlander: The Search for Vengeance'' — Amergan, Gregor and Lab Director *''InuYasha'' — Koga, Taigokumaru and Panther King *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' — Koga *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' — Guts Man, Cut Man, Tora and King Man *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' — Shade Man, Savage Man and Guts Man *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' — Dr. Wily and Beat *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' — Teniente Reed *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' — Londo Bell Technician, Lyle and Shuttle Pilot *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' — Ali Al-Saachez, Daryl Dodge, Captain, Kinue's Boss, Kinue's Staff and Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' — Captain Koopman, Gerard Garcia and Kojiro Murdoch *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' — Unato Ema Seiran, Glasgow *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' — Duo Maxwell and Old Man *''Monster Rancher'' — Suezo, Gally, Gray Wolf, Naga and Captain Black Dino *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' — Lord Raptor *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' — Shiki *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' — Fuzzy Lumpkins, Emo Hendrix and various characters *''Transformers: Armada'' — Jetfire *''Transformers: Cybertron'' — Backstop and Snarl *''Transformers: Energon'' — Jetfire, Strongarm, Omega Supreme and Autobot Guard *''Vision of Escaflowne'' — Jajuka, Kio, Reeden and King Aston *''Zoids: Fuzors'' — Reynard, Vareth, Male TV Announcer and Deed *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' — Stigma Stoeller and Major Polta ''The Adventures of Mowgli'' — Shere Khan *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' — Machopper *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' — Chester, Buster *''Baby Looney Tunes'' — Baby Foghorn *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' — Ruby *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' — Troll *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' — Syrneka's Pet Fish *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' — Peddler *''Beast Machines'' — Rattrap, Silverbolt and Waspinator *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' — Rattrap, Dinobot, Silverbolt, Waspinator, Cicadacon and Dinobot II *''Ben Hur'' — Jesus *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' — Toa Tahu, Toa Onua and Grallock *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' — Keetongu and Rahaga Bomonga *''Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' — King Kandy and Head Licorice Bite *''Captain N: The Game Master'' — Additional Voice *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' — Grumpy Bear *''Care Bears: The Giving Festival''- Grumpy Bear *''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!'' — Grumpy Bear *''Care Bears: Share Bear Shines'' — Grumpy Bear *''Care Bears: To The Rescue'' — Grumpy Bear *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' — Stretch and Noel Jollimore *''The Christmas Orange'' — Lenny the Elf Foreman *''Christopher the Christmas Tree'' *''Class of the Titans'' — Atlas and Antaeus *''Conan the Adventurer'' — Greywolf, Wrath-Amon, Zogar Sag, Yin Doo, Skulkur and Kari Dragon *''The Condor'' — Dogg *''Darkstalkers'' — Lord Raptor, Anakaris and Rikuo *''Double Dragon'' — Sickle, Jimmy Lee and Shadow Boss *''Dragon Booster'' — Cain *''Dragon Tales'' — Captain Scallywag, Speedy, Sid Sycamore and Arlo *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' — Big Bully, Gene Rockman and El Fenix *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' — T-Bone *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' — Annihilus *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''George of the Jungle'' — Beefy Ape *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' — Freefall, Lt. Falcon, Skymate, Storm Shadow, Headman, Interrogator and Various Cobra Troopers *''G.I. Joe: Sgt. Savage and His Screaming Eagles'' — Sgt. Savage and Cobra Commander *''G.I. Joe: Spy Troops'' — Destro *''G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom'' — Destro, Gung-Ho and B.A.T *''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' — Policeman *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' — Mer-Man, Beast Man, Stratos, Ram-Man, Clawful, Kobra Khan and Calix *''Heroes on Hot Wheels'' — Steve Warson and Bob Cramer *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' — Grimian, Master Takeyasu, Tromp and Bruterax *''Hot Wheels World Race'' — Rekkas *''Hulk Vs'' *''In Search of Santa'' — Mortmottimes, Bubkus Bill and Timebomb Tom *''Johnny Test'' — Mitchell "Bumper" Randalls, Mr. White, Zizrar, White Rook, Black Bishop, Kirk Kirkland, Bumper's Dad, Bishop, Rook, Mutant Agent 2 and Man *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' — Sir Lancelot, Sir Tone, Warlord Blackwing and Warlord Axe *''Kong: The Animated Series'' — Tan, Omar and Kong *''Kong: King of Atlantis'' — Kong, Tan and Minion *''Kong: Return to the Jungle'' — Kong, Tan and King Kong *''Krypto the Superdog'' — Ace, Ignatius and various characters *''League of Super Evil'' — Voltar, Rock Gothlington, Destrucktor, Mayor, Old Man Jenkins, Fiyero Flambe, Movie Boy, Trooper, Night Shade, Globulous, Camera Operator, Citizen 1, Neighbor Woman 1, Friendly Pa, Happy Citizen, Man 3 and Citizen 3 *''Lion of Oz'' — Gloom *''Madeline'' *''Martin Mystery'' — You do Voodoo *''Mega Man'' — Dr. Wily, Proto Man, Eddie and Brain Bot *''Monster Mash'' — Wolf *''Mosaic'' — Landlord and Mr. Bullwraith *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' — Heavy Traffic, Sr. Hasbeena, Francisco and Minotoro *''¡Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Maléfico'' — Sr. Hasbeena, Minotoro, Vegas Performer and Shoeshine Man *''Mummies Alive!'' — Rath, Set and Bob *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' — Flam Skim, Rover, Chief Thunderhooves and Black Stone *''NASCAR Racers'' — Lyle "The Collector" Owens *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' — Overlord and Stone Warrior *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' — Butthead, Captain Zang, Krex and Flipshot *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' — Mr. Stricler *''ReBoot'' — Hack (rest of Season 2 and Season 3), Specky, Mr. Andrew, Roller-blading Binome, Fax Modem, Frisket, Binome 3, Jean-Luc Binome (some episodes), Viral Binome 1, Saucy Mare Pirate 5, Mainframe CPU Officer 3, Guardian Bob Actor (Glitch Bob Actor), Enzo Actor, Megabyte Actor, Hack Actor, Slash Actor, Captain Capacitor Actor, Mechanic Binome, Dr. Frankenome, Viral Commander, Ash Williams User, Zombie Binome 2, Deer Head, Prospector Binome, Punk Binome, Barry, Praying Mantis Virus, Jury Guy 2, Desert Port CPU Officer 2 and Scientist Binome *''ReBoot: My Two Bobs'' — Hack *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' — Nick Logan and Ruck *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' — Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Coach Comet, Duck and Boomerang *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer'' — Loopy *''Scary Godmother'' — Skully Pettibone, Count Max, Jimmy's Dad *''Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular'' — Skully Pettibone and Count Max *''Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' — Skully Pettibone, Count Max and Jimmy's Dad *''Shezow'' — Mark Monroe and Wildtiger *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' — Vulture and Man-Wolf *''Storm Hawks'' — Stork, Repton, Leugey, Advisor, Harrier, Steward, Blister, Arygyn, King Agar, Project Commander, Walder, Eyeball, Tritonn, Davey Digger and Rinjiin *''Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess Movie'' — Postmaster Bee *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' — Postmaster Bee, Clem Cricket and Berrykin Ed *''Street Fighter''- Ken Masters, Rory, Blanka, Charlie and Rolento *''The Ten Commandments'' — Seti *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' — Uncle Pecos *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' — Amanda Banshee *''X-Men: Evolution'' — Wolverine *''Highlander: The Series'' — Dennis, Robert McLeod *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' — Simon Bonesteel *''Outer Limits'' — Astronaut (episode "Trial by Fire"), Dino (voice) (episode "Think Like a Dinosaur") *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' — Evil Masked Figure *''Sleeping Dogs'' — Harry Maxwell *''Sleeping with Strangers'' — Todd Warren *''Stargate SG-1'' — Kefflin, Townsperson *''Supernatural'' — Benny Sutton *''Tasmanian Devils'' — Whitfield *) Category:Scott Mcneil Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Gundam Wing Category:Dragonball Category:Dragonball Z Category:Fantastic Four Category:Gundam Wing/Crew Members Category:Dragonball Z/Crew Members Category:Dragonball/Crew Members Category:Scooby Doo/Crew members Category:Transformers/Crew Members Category:Ninja Turtles/Crew members